


Come Away

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...the siren call of the Careers; the siren call of the Capitol...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away

Title: Come Away  
Artist: Glen Hansard  
Betas: [](http://azelmaroark.livejournal.com/profile)[**azelmaroark**](http://azelmaroark.livejournal.com/) and [](http://grammarwoman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://grammarwoman.livejournal.com/)**grammarwoman** (as always, any and all mistakes are purely mine)  
Focus: fun and games in Panem  
Summary: _...the siren call of the Careers; the siren call of the Capitol..._  
Download link: [34 mb WMV file at sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/8y9k79)  
Vidder's notes: I had to make this. When I realized just how much wonderful video fanfic MainstayPro at YouTube has made and when the official movie trailers and TV spots started coming out... I did try to contact MainstayPro to ask permission to use their vids, but never received any replies. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Password: TheCareers

**Come Away* by Glen Hansard**

Come away, little lass, come away to the water  
To the arms that are reaching only for you  
Come away, little lass, come away to the water  
To the ones appointed to see it through  
We are calling to you

Come away, little lad, come away to the laughter  
To the tap that is open wide to the new  
Come away, little lad, come away to the laughter  
To the one last promise to always hold true  
We are calling for you  
We are calling for you

Come away, little lamb, come away to the water  
To the ones who are lost and don't know what to do  
Come away, little lamb, come away to the slaughter  
Give yourself up so we may live anew  
We are calling for you  
We are calling for you

*This is not the final version of the song, which appears on the Hunger Games movie soundtrack, but is the version that Mr. Hansard pitched to TPTB when he heard there was going to be a movie. You can see the video this version of the song comes from [here](http://sabaceanbabe.livejournal.com/416865.html).


End file.
